Jayde Nerine
Jayde Nerine is a Metroid fan character created and developed by Fera. Jayde is an Andra mutant with Luminoth DNA. She is the second strongest of the remaining mutants, second to Kristal Niteni and just above Kurtis Reed in power. She is a very calm and kind young girl with pacifistic tendencies. She hides incredible psychic strength despite being weak and frail physically. Jayde is known to prefer her Luminoth name J-Nia, though she has no problem with being addressed by her actual name. Life Jayde was an average child and born around the same time as Kristal. Their parents were close friends, leading both of the girls to grow up together. Jayde was the more timid and clumsy of the two. She often tried to help only to foul things up without meaning to. Despite this, she got along well with Kristal and the two were near inseparable. Their lives were normal for families living aboard the Hexion Station. Things changed on the day of the Space Pirate raid. Jayde was separated from Kristal in the confusion of the attack. She tried running against the crowds to get back home, hoping to find her parents there. She found her mother in the crowd of evacuees, but on their way to the evacuations, the space pirates had advanced on the crowd and started killing all but the children. Jayde's mother was fatally wounded and left to die as Jayde was taken by the space pirates. This was the last she saw of her mother. The children were all grouped during the raid, and because of this, Jayde discovered Kristal had also been captured. Fearful of what was to come, Kristal broke down and questioned what was going to happen to them, asking if they were going to die too. Though also terrified, Jayde tried to cheer Kristal up but to no avail. When the kids were being separated into groups, Jayde made a promise to see Kristal again one day no matter what and that she'd never forget about her. Kristal made the same promise as she watched Jayde be forcibly taken away. Jayde was relocated eventually to the pirate base on Aether. She was one of the last kids to be mutated and ended up infused with DNA from a luminoth warrior. The warrior had been killed in a fight with the space pirates, and knowing the strength of the annoyingly persistent luminoth, they chose to harvest some of her DNA. The hope was that the experiments using her DNA would be powerful like her. Jayde's initial mutation happened over a week. Her antennae and wings grew in (painfully) over time while her feet were still sore from the fusion of her bones. Accompanying the pain of these growths and the pain of walking were severe headaches. This was the first indication of her psychic power. When this started to occur, the Space Pirates kept a watchful eye on Jayde. When forced to walk on her (still) sore feet, Jayde's psychic powers were used for the first time. In a rage she let out a psychic burst, severely injuring or killing any of her captors caught in the attack's radius. She was re-captured and subjected to phazon experimentation, further strengthening her powers. As her power grew, however, Jayde became uncontrollable. She was deemed a failure because she couldn't be used as a weapon. She was kept until her eventual relocation to the Pirate Homeworld. There she was forced to fight against other mutants on a "kill or be killed" basis. Jayde didn't fight back against the pirates despite being strong with her powers. She knew she'd end up exhausted and defeated if she tried, so she tried to bide her time while being used as an opponent for other mutants. When Jayde learned that a shapeshifting mutant had been created and was being enhanced by Phazon, she began to devise a plan to escape the pirates. In the process she befriended the shapeshifting mutant between his training sessions. When the time came she asked for his help in making an escape. Kurtis agreed to help, revealing that he knew of someone who could help. After all phazon was eradicated by Samus Aran, Jayde took the chance to distract the pirates and allow Kurtis to escape. She created a distraction with the pirate mutant, Unit 787, and successfully diverted their attention long enough for Kurtis to blend in with his powers and leave the Pirate Homeworld. From there she'd await his return and contemplate how she'd Personality Jayde is known to be peaceful, calm, and mostly pacifistic. She loves to learn and enjoys having her intelligence put to the test. She picks up easily on the emotions of others which can rapidly change her own mood for better or for worse. It's noted that Jayde values and respects all forms of life, often spending her time learning about various subjects involving them. Friendly and caring, she acts as an emotional support to those around her and sometimes even takes up the task of being a leader to others. She also displays a great dislike for fighting, but is not above fighting to defend herself or others. Powers and Abilities Jayde gained many psychic abilities. She has demonstrated the use of psychic blasts, energy barriers, holographic projection, and strong telekinetic power. Jayde's antennae also seem to give her a higher sensing ability, making her more sensitive to her surroundings which allow her to prepare for an event and act immediately. Jayde's ability to learn has been enhanced as well. She learns quickly and has an increasing IQ which makes her quite a considerable threat. It is thought that this is a result from DNA infusion seeing as how intelligent the luminoth race is. Trivia *Jayde was the second mutant created. *She was originally cast as Ava's sister, but the concept was dropped and Ava was replaced by Kristal. *Originally, Jayde was supposed to look more like Ava in appearance with an advanced mutation. It was decided that Jayde look weaker as to have a deceptive look. *In Jayde's canon, her mutation didn't advance through experimentation. It will advance as she ages instead. *She is the only one capable of communicating efficiently with Kristal's Core Essence form. *Jayde is one of the three mutants to live a full life and have a career. The others are Kristal and Kurtis. *She becomes a politician among the Galactic Federation as an adult, dealing with matters concerning alien races within or involved with the Galactic Federation. *Both of her parents' names also start with a J making the entire family's initials (excluding middle names) "J.N." *Her luminoth name consists of her initials. The "J-N" of J-Nia references her real name while the "ia" was taken from the luminoth whose DNA she was infused with. **Coincidentally, she was infused with the DNA of Y-Cia, the co-creator of Salina's guardian AI that was named after her. *As an adult her powers rival those of U-Mos, the Sentinel of the Luminoth. *Even as an adult she prefers floating to actually walking. Gallery WW Jayde by Ganondorfs Girl.png|Jayde in the Wind Waker style.|link=http://ganondorfs-girl.deviantart.com/art/WW-Jayde-142245355 Jayde.png|Detailed reference sheet for Jayde.|link=http://metroid-tamer.deviantart.com/art/Ref-Sheet-Jayde-Nerine-142239482 51628b3746b9f8d5be2eaa877ed6cb8e.png|Jayde seen with a portion of the main Andra mutants.|link=http://metroid-tamer.deviantart.com/art/The-Kids-One-150469836 Adult_Jayde.png|Jayde as an adult (minus outfit). Category:Fera Category:Fanbase Category:Metroid